


无心游戏，毒酒威士忌与槲寄生之吻

by TomatoJuice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Party, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoJuice/pseuds/TomatoJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪普不擅长应付派对，比尔的出现更令他头疼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无心游戏，毒酒威士忌与槲寄生之吻

聖誕聚餐很好，發展成梅寶的朋友都來灌酒的派對也沒大問題，儘管這是一個充滿蛋糕渣、酒味、伴隨大笑的男孩話題和Lynyrd Skynyrd（梅寶堅持要放唱片，而他們家合適的唱片屈指可數）的混亂場合。派恩斯夫婦唯有在一年中的這個時候尤其寬宏大量，早早把自己鎖進房間，將大半個家留給年輕人瘋玩去了；而迪普孤立無援。

他對著停在自己面前的筆尖歎了口氣。是的，孤立無援。

“真心話還是大冒險，小老弟？”梅寶壞笑。周圍一圈女孩不約而同地投來視線，讓迪普覺得自己像站在1000瓦體育場照明燈下，表演綿羊舞。

“大冒險。”他無力地說。

“好吧，看在你今晚這麼努力地陪我們的份上……”轉了一圈又一圈眼珠，梅寶終於大喊：“去把梅寶特調蛋奶酒喝光！”

哄笑和稀稀拉拉的掌聲中，迪普起身向一片狼藉的餐桌邁去，從三分之一塊巧克力蛋糕裡拎出了那杯液體。粉色的塑膠恐龍漂在奶泡上向他致意。擰著眉一飲而盡，他摜下啤酒杯，竭力保持表情平靜，並從餘光瞥見的女孩們的表情中知道自己失敗了。啊，神聖吾酒，神聖吾友，神聖的去他媽的派對遊戲。

“你還不到21歲。”

突然從背後響起的聲音差點讓迪普跳起來。一隻手越過他的肩膀伸進啤酒杯，沾起些許蛋奶酒。下一秒他就聽見咋舌聲：“這是什麼？我以為蛋奶酒是用鮮奶和白蘭地沖調的，而不是噩夢跟沙拉醬生出來的小孩。”迪普哂笑一聲，三年過去，比爾的幽默感至少沒減退。“梅寶的傑作。你滾回去，這兒沒人想跟你做交易。”

“天哪，天哪，”比爾甩著手杖——迪普甚至沒注意到那玩意兒是什麼時候出現的——笑了。“看看你，也許斯坦福是對的，不該讓你接受可怕的學校教育。”

客廳裡的女孩們似乎完全沒注意他們，投入了高分貝的談話。不管這是比爾在搗鬼還是她們對欣賞迪普的局促喪失興趣，迪普都樂意延長這小小的喘息之機。他靠在餐廳的門楣下，那裡幾小時前被貼上了一枝槲寄生，在只有一個男孩的聚會上就是個笑話。“她們為什麼在笑？”比爾站到他旁邊，距離近到氣息清晰可聞。

對這種沒有隱私意識的行為，迪普已經在過去的三年間學會了習慣。“不知道，可能因為是耶誕節。”他說。

比爾嗤笑。

 “從十二個月中選出各種日子來慶祝自己離死亡更進一步是你們的特色。”

 “一般人會把那叫節日，比爾。我們不僅慶祝自己離死亡靠近了一年，也慶祝親愛的人陪自己多走了一年。”

他為什麼要對一個魔鬼解釋這些？比爾看得見一切，從十億年前的銀河系到，他不知道，可能是下一個世界末日。有那麼一分鐘他們都沒開口。唱片還在針下旋轉。Don't drink poison whiskey, 史蒂夫撥著吉他，don't you think it boy.

 “還有那些可笑的一代代換著花樣重複的行為，也是為了同一個目的？”比爾緩緩的嗓音像一滴淌進袖口的檸檬汁，來去都無從追蹤，只在空氣中留下曖昧的餘馨。

 “你說習俗？”迪普轉頭。

在反應過來之前他就被吻住了。一隻強勁的手插進後腦勺棕發柔軟的小卷，迫使他仰頭；另一隻狼狽為奸的手攫住了他的下巴。這個吻第一印象是一記重拳，嘗起來有蛋奶酒的味道，聽在耳中是淹沒了派對上不斷迴圈的70年代搖滾的心跳聲。

耶穌基督啊，梅寶和她的女孩們還在這個房間裡！迪普一胳膊肘頂過去，沒有成功，還得到了皮手套滑過下唇帶來的余溫作為吻的休止符。

 “我不是女孩子！”他喘著氣，瞪向那只金色的眼睛。

 “噢，但我也不是人類。”離開兩寸遠，比爾咧嘴一笑。

 “祝你和你們那愚蠢的節日快樂，松樹。”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜聞樂見的槲寄生梗。  
> 英文歌詞出自Poison Whiskey - Lynyrd Skynyrd，聖誕趴的背景樂但並不是很適合聖誕趴（。


End file.
